Not A First Kiss
by recchinon
Summary: "Captain Irvin was kissing Commander Hanji in his office..." That was just a silly rumor, but it was enough to turn Levi's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

When he first heard the rumor, Levi just snorted, not only that he didn't believe it but also he didn't really care about it. He had been in the military for years now and he had been working under the taller man for so long that he knew that these kind of rumors about the blond man were beyond stupid. Whoever had started the rumor must be really stupid.

"Captain Irvin was kissing someone in his office..."

Levi rolled his eyes. Not that again. He was eating his supper in the cafeteria when he heard one of the kids started talking about the rumor. The raven haired scowling man sighed. Irvin should have heard about this, after all, something like this spread so fast like the mushroom in the rainy season; there was no way it hadn't reached his ears yet.

However, when the lance corporal was about to drink his tea, another word reached him and he was lucky he hadn't drank the tea or else he might spit it out and that would be too dirty and disgusting for a clean freak like him.

"He was kissing Commander Hanji Zoe!"

Levi turned his head so fast that it almost broke his neck toward the kids at the other table. They seemed not to realize that they talked loud enough for the lance corporal to listen every word they said. Now, the said corporal narrowed his eyes, waiting for the kids to continue. The tall guy who sat next to the corporal looked at the shorter man before following his gaze. Though it wasn't written in his face, the news was actually surprising him too.

It was Connie, one of the ten best new recruits who joined the scouting legion this years, who had started the conversation. For a reason, he seemed really excited when he continued talking, "I never think that there's something going on between Captain Irvin and Commander Hanji..."

"Because there was nothing between them," the green eyed boy sounded bored, "whoever had started the rumor must be stupid. Captain Irvin doesn't look like someone who would do something like that, and Commander Hanji is just..." he shrugged, "I just couldn't imagine it."

Levi hated to agree but this time he was in Eren's side. He wouldn't say it out loud though.

"But I saw it," mumbled Sascha Browse, her mouth was full of food but somehow she managed to talk, "I was on my way to the kitchen..."

"To steal some bread?" Jean furrowed his brows.

"Well, I planned to steal some meat but let's forget that," the brunette wave her hand as if to shut him off, "I was on my way to the kitchen and I passed his office," she swallowed the potato in her mouth, "the door was half opened so I, out of curiousity..."

"You p-peeked inside?" Somehow the blonde girl seemed worried, "Sascha, it could bring you trouble you know..."

Sascha just shrugged as she continued her story, "however I peeked inside and I saw it."

The tallest boy, _Reiner was it?_, smirked, "and you saw them?"

She nodded, "They were kissing."

The tomboy covered the blond girl's ear with her thin hand, her brows were furrowed, "Krista doesn't have to hear this."

"Maybe you were wrong," the calm girl with red scarf put down her cup on the table, "maybe they were just talking or..."

No wonder she was the best among her peers. Mikasa Ackerman was sure smart, Levi noted. However Sascha shook her head to deny what had Mikasa just said. Levi scowled deeper as the girl continued.

"They were on the floor. Commander Hanji was under Captain Irvin and they were sucking each other face..."

Eren Jaeger made a sound as if he was disgusted. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

The dark haired boy looked at Eren, "why you make such face."

Jean used this chance to snort at his rival, "did it disgust you? A kiss disgusts you? Aww... What are you? A kid?"

"Stop it, guys," the smallest boys tried to stop the fight before it happened.

"Don't tell me, you've never been kissed?"

When Eren jumped to punch the taller boy, Levi had left the room, leaving the poor Mike alone to stop the kids from killing each other.

.

Levi massaged his temples as he laid in his bed. Those kids were so noisy, always gave him this kind of headache. He closed his eyes and frowned, though this time, there was another reason that had caused him the headache. Not only headache, he had this weird feeling too bothering him. Why Irvin? Why Hanji? He knew he shouldn't have believed the rumor easily but he couldn't help but to think about it.

Maybe if he heard about the silly rumor a month ago, or maybe two weeks ago, he wouldn't have to feel like this. It would still feel weird, of course, knowing that two of the closest people two you were doing such a thing but maybe he could just snort it off... If only it had happened two weeks ago.

He cursed. Now he remembered it again though he had tried so hard to forget about it. The fact that he closed his eyes also didn't help him. Now he could see it again... What had happened that night.

Levi touched his lips with his finger. He could still feel it. It had been twelve days but he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his. Or her taste...

The raven haired corporal groaned. He was supposed to forget about it!

That had been a mistake. A very stupid mistake that could have damaged his so-called friendship with her. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it! He knew he should forget it but how could he forget the way she moaned against his lips that night?

It was a mistake and it was Hanji, for God sake, and he had never seen Hanji in that way before, but it didn't change the fact that it had been pleasurable. From the way she moaned at the time, he could see that she enjoyed the kiss as well... but...

"That shitty glasses!" Levi cursed as he opened his eyes angrily. He was frustrated but he didn't know what to do, "do you have to kiss every man around you? May be tomorrow you would kiss Moblit too!"

As soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted it.

The image of Hanji kissing Irvin had been disturbing enough, he didn't need another image of her kissing Moblit.

_That damn woman!_


	2. Chapter 2

When she first heard the rumor, she laughed her head off. Of course she didn't know exactly who had started the stupid rumor but still, whoever they were, they must have had such an active imagination. For a strange reason, she admired the imagination those people had. Well, first of all, she hadn't expected that something as simple as a kiss could turned into "Captain Irvin Smith and Commander Hanji Zoe were having sex in his office". It was hilarious actually, because, did Irvin look like someone who would have sex in his office during the broad light day when anyone might see them and spreading such a nasty rumor about it? Oh no... They should have known better about this.

However, Hanji had nothing to say about the kiss.

"And why are those kids still running?"

Hanji had just finished reading some report when she looked outside the window and realized that some off the new kids were running around the training ground. The training should have ended two hours ago and by now they supposed to get ready for dinner.

Moblit followed her gaze outside the window, "ah, it must be Corporal Levi again."

"What's it?" She grinned, eager to hear anything related to the grumpy man.

He looked at the crazy scientist with a troubled look upon his face. Moblit had always respected Hanji but sometime this woman was really hard to handle. He wondered if she really didn't realize that she had been the reason why Lance Corporal Levi had been grumpier than ever lately or was she just acting dumb?

Moblit shook his head. Both Corporal Levi and Commander Hanji were great people and strong soldiers but sometime they could be so clueless... Moblit had been working with Hanji for years and he could see how both shoulder interact with each other. It didn't take too long for him to realize that both Hanji and Levi had actually been attracted to each other, though one of them was too proud to admit and the other was too stupid to realize it.

"Levi had been bullying those kids lately," Hanji sighed.

And whose fault do you think it is?

"Are you saying something, Moblit?"

"No Ma'am," Moblit sighed.

It would take time but he wished that both Levi and Hanji would be honest to their feeling soon. As one of Hanji's most loyal follower, Moblit knew that lance corporal Levi was the best man for the scientist.

"Hey, Ma'am..."

"Hnn?"

Hanji yawned as she stretched her body. She was tired and she had done reading all report all she needed to do now was just signing the reports and giving it to Irvin tomorrow morning. Now she could retreat to her quarter and rest. By resting meant she would read more books and notes related to the titans. For some people it might sound just as tiring as reading the reports but for Hanji, surrounded by her books was heaven. Sleep could wait until it was dawning.

"What's it Moblit?" asked Hanji when the man had never continued the question. She creased her brows, eager to answer whatever the question was quickly and then left the office.

Moblit sighed, he looked at the woman, wasn't quite sure whether it was right to ask the question or not.

"Well, ma'am, about the rumor.." he started slowly, "about you and Captain Irvin, is it true?"

Hanji blinked.

She looked at Moblit for a minute before chuckled and shook her head. "So you want to know about it too, eh?" She grinned, "well, what do you think?"

That was not fair to answer a question with another question, but Moblit knew that it was just her way to avoid the question. Moblit studied her face for a moment. The woman was smiling from ear to ear. Humming some weird tune as she collected all the papers on her table, getting ready to leave.

Moblit had known Hanji for long time, he knew her habit. From how she had been acting lately regarding to the rumors and all, he knew that there had been something happened between Hanji and Captain Irvin, but as for what exactly had happened between them actually, he had no idea. He knew no matter how he ask her, Hanji wouldn't answer but he just wanted to know. He needed to make sure that nothing happened that could ruin the chance for the scientist to be with the humanity strongest souldier.

"If you have nothing else to say, Moblit, please tidy the room up before you leave, I would go back to my room now," Hanji grinned, a pile of books and papers in her arms, "see you tomorrow."

.

As Hanji walked through the corridor to her private quarter on the second floor, she walked pass the infirmary. Suddenly she got a flash back of what had happened almost a month ago in that room. Unconsciously she stopped in front of the door and staring at the closed door.

It had been Thursday three weeks ago when she was being to reckless and let the titan she kept as a pet attacked her. Luckily, Levi had been there and in less than a minute, the roaring five meters monter lost some part of its neck and died.

Hanji was complaining of course, killing the titan over something silly like that was unthinkable, unforgivable. She kept on screaming and whining as the Lance Corporal brought her to the infirmary to check on her wound.

She had been fine, just some minor scratches, or so she said, but Levi didn't seem to agree with her. He scolded her for being too reckless and poured a lot of alcohol on her open wound. She was sure he did that intentionally. Hanji didn't say anything though, she pouted childishly as the older man wrapping the bandage around her wound. He was still complaining and calling her names. She didn't understand why was he so noisy. It wasn't like she couldn't have saved herself without his help. She had known Jerry, his Titan, for almost a year now. She knew how to handle him. Stupid Levi didn't really have to kill it.

Hanji forgot what had she said at the time but Levi had been shouting back and soon they were shouting at each other. She had been insisting that Levi had been overreacting while Levi told her that she had been an idiot like always. It happened for few minutes before she could hear something snap and he grabbed her bandaged arm and pulled her body to him. They were so close and she didn't know who had started it, but the next thing she felt was his lips on hers.

"Shitty glasses."

Hanji had goosebumps as she heard a familiar voice calling a familiar nickname.

_How long had he been there? _

_How long had I been standing here?_

When Hanji turned around he could see the grumpy man stood, hands folded in front of his chest, and eyes were, like usual. He didn't look happy but from the look on his face, Hanji knew he had been looking for her.


End file.
